Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku and King Mickey's Frozen adventure
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy teams up with Anna and Kristoff to bring back summer while King Mickey and Riku goes to help Queen Elsa to control her ice powers. This will spell certain doom for Sora, Riku and King Mickey when Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort arrived to manipulate the Duke of Weselton with a bunch of heartless.
1. Snowing in Arendelle

Chapter 1: Snowing in Arendelle

Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at Arendelle. It was night and they see the stars are blinking out. "Sora, Donald, look!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked up at the sky. "Whoa!" Sora gasped. "What?!" Donald yelled. "The star is going out!" Goofy exclaimed. The trio saw that one of the stars were going out but they saw someone running away and the two figures. "Elsa, stop!" The girl yelled.

The three saw a woman named Queen Elsa running on water which turns into ice. The girl named Princess Anna with a man named Prince Hans watched as Elsa runs to the fjord. "Look... the fjord!" Hans gasped. When Sora, Donald and Goofy saw the water turning into ice, they didn't notice King Mickey was arriving in Yen Sid's star shard. King Mickey arrived in an Organization XIII coat and chases Elsa.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came to see Hans and Anna. "What happened? Who was that? Did she do anything to you?" asked Donald. Hans and Anna turned to see the trio. "Who are you and who is this?" asked Anna. "I'm Sora," replied Sora. "I'm Donald Duck," replied Donald. "I'm Goofy and what's yours?" asked Goofy. "I'm Anna and this is Hans," replied Anna.

Donald saw many people and one was the Duke of Weselton was inside the castle. It was snowing. "Hey! You've gotta see this!" Donald quacked. They into the castle as fast as they could. Inside the castle, the Duke of Weselton looked at the sky and was scared. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" he exclaimed to his thugs, "You have to go after her."

Anna and Hans arrived with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Wait, no!" Anna yelled. "Yeah, calm down! It's only snow!" Donald quacked. the Duke hides behind the thugs and said, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"Oh, be quiet! She's not a monster!" Donald quacked. "The duck's right. I'm completely ordinary," Anna said. "That's right she is... in the best way," Hans said. "And my sister's not a monster," Anna said. "She nearly killed me!" the Duke yelled. "You slipped on ice," Hans replied. "Her ice!" the Duke yelled again. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. So I'm the one that needs to go after her," Anna said. Then, she turned to the guard and said, "Bring me my horse, please."

"What?" Hans gasped, "Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Anna knew she's not afraid of Elsa. "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right," Anna said. "I'm coming with you," said Hans. Hans wanted to come but Anna stopped him. "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle," she said. "On my honor," said Hans. Anna rides on a horse and tells the crowd something. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna yelled. Sora, Donald and Goofy wanted to come, too, and has to tell Anna.

"Anna, wait!" Sora yelled. "Yeah, There might something dangerous like some monsters called heartless," quacked Donald. "We're going, too," said Goofy. "Well, If you want, that's fine. Sora, climb on," said Anna and to the guard, "Give those two the horses." The guard brought a horse for Donald and Goofy. Hans came to Sora. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt," said Hans and turns to Anna. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt," said Hans. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me," said Anna. Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy left the castle and the snow falls faster than ever.

Meanwhile at the North Mountain, The snowstorm rages as Elsa was walking alone. She didn't notice King Mickey was spying on her in an Organization XIII coat and with a Star Seeker keyblade in his hand and was hiding behind a snowdrift. Elsa began to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mount tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

As Elsa took off one glove and her cape and creates a snowman, King Mickey hide behind another snowdrift and said to himself, "Gosh, I wonder what's wrong with her."

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free. Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on._

Elsa creates an ice castle and was free from fear and anger. As Elsa created the beautiful ice castle, King Mickey was amazed to see the ice castle being built. Inside the ice castle, Elsa sang once again.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past. Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

King Mickey arrived to look at Elsa's castle and sensed a presence that is coming here.


	2. Meeting Kristoff and Sven

Chapter 2: Meeting Kristoff and Sven

Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy were on horses to find Elsa and it appears that there was no sign of her. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer," yelled Anna. Donald and Goofy's horse is getting tired and hungry. "Gawrsh, Donald, our horse is getting hungry," said Goofy. "I know. Face it. We'll never find Elsa," grumbled Donald. "No, Donald. No, Goofy. We're not gonna eat, sleep and drink until we find Elsa," Sora said.

"Well, he's right, you two. Anyways, It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret... ha... she's a stinker," said Anna. "Ha, ha, ha, I suppose it's funny," mocked Donald. Then, a branch snaps and it scares the horses which knocked off Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The two horses ran off. "Hey! Stop! Cowards!" Donald quacked to the horses. "Now what are we gonna do?" Donald asked. When they grabbed the branches, it snaps and snow landed on Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Aw phooey!" Donald exclaimed. "Hyuck! Icy, isn't it?" Goofy chuckles.

The group struggles on the snowy hills. They saw something smoking far away. "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm... fire," Anna said. "Hooray! We're saved!" Donald cheered. Then, they tumbled down and landed on a stream. "Hyuck! Delicious water," Goofy said as he is about to drink water. Donald slaps Goofy and quacked, "Stop goofing around and go to that smoke!"

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Anna shivers as well as Donald, Goofy and Sora and they made it to the lodge. They saw a sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Donald said as he looks at the sign. "And sauna," Goofy interrupted. When they went inside, they looked around and saw nothing but summer items. A strange voice called them, " Hoo. hoo. Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" A man named Oaken works in the trading post. "What? That's crazy! It's a winter wonderland out there!" exclaimed Donald to Oaken. "Calm down, Donald. Anyways, For now, how about boots. Winter boots... and dresses?" asked Anna. "And jackets," Goofy interrupted. "That would be in our winter department," Oaken said. Anna grabs the dress, the boots and the pickax while Sora, Donald and Goofy grabs three jackets. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering... Has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked. "Only guys crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, the boy, the duck and the dog, dear?" Oaken said.

Before they could say anything, a man named Kristoff, who is covered in snow, arrived. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out," said Oaken to Kristoff. Kristoff goes to Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy and said to them, "Carrots."

"What?" Donald asked. "Behind you," replied Kristoff, who was pointing to the sack of carrots. "Oh, right. Excuse me, Donald," said Anna. Kristoff grabs the rope and pickax.

"A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" asked Oaken. "The North Mountain," replied Kristoff. Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy realizes where Elsa went. Then, Kristoff pays the rope and the pickax to Oaken. "That'll be forty," said Oaken. "Forty? No, ten," replied Kristoff. "Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem," Oaken said.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," said Kristoff. "Really? You sell ice?" Donald asked. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really... That's unfortunate," remarked Anna. "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family," Oaken called to the family. "Hoo hoo!" called Oaken's family. Goofy almost laughed and said, "Weird, aren't they? Hyuck!"

"Ah, don't look at them, Goofy. We should pay for the jackets," grumbled Donald. "Ten's all I got. Help me out," replied Kristoff to Oaken. "Ten will get you this and no more," said Oaken as he gives the carrots to Kristoff. "Okay, just tell me one thing... What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked. "Yes!" replied Kristoff. "Did you see anything like some sort of shooting star?" Goofy asked. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this goofball here," said Kristoff. "Okay! Okay! Take the money, you big palooka!" Donald exclaimed. Then, Oaken stood up, very large and was asking Donald and Kristoff, "What did you call me?" Oaken looks at Donald, who laughed nervously, and grabs him and Kristoff, opens the door, and threw them out. "Bye-bye," he said to Donald and Kristoff.

"Absolutely exasperating," grumbles Donald. "You said it, duck," said Kristoff. A reindeer named Sven sniffs at Kristoff and Donald. "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots but I did find us a place to sleep and it's free," said Kristoff. "You have a pet reindeer, don't you?" Donald replied. "Yes, I do, duck," said Kristoff. "My name's Donald Duck," said Donald.

Meanwhile, Oaken came back to see Anna, Sora and Goofy. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?" asked Oaken. Anna took the dress and boots and Kristoff's supplies while Sora and Goofy takes the jackets and Donald's as well and left the store.

Anna, Sora and Goofy heard someone singing. When they open the door, it was Kristoff singing a song to Sven and Donald never like the reindeer song. "Nice duet," Anna said with Sora and Goofy. "Hey, Donald. You left your jacket in the trading post," called Goofy. "Good. Toss it to me," said Donald. "Oh, it's just you three. What do you want?" asked Kristoff. "We want you to take us up the North Mountain," said Anna. Kristoff wanted to rest and said, "I don't take people places." Kristoff was asleep and Donald wakes him up by kicking him. "Oh, wake up, sleepyhead!" Donald quacked. "Let me rephrase that... Take us up the North Mountain... Please," said Anna as she throws the sack of supplies at Kristoff. Kristoff was confused and Anna said something to him, "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

Kristoff needs to rest once again and said, "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Anna threw the sack of carrots at Kristoff.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't... We leave now. Right now," she demanded. Kristoff and Sven was eating a carrot until they manage to depart with Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Hey, Donald. Do know these guys?" Kristoff asked to Donald. "Yeah, this is Sora and this is Goofy," replied Donald. "He wants to know your name," he said to Anna. "I'm Anna," she said, "What's yours?"

"I'm Kristoff," replied Kristoff. They were on the sled and Sven was pulling the sled. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff said to the group. "I like fast!" said Anna, putting her feet up. "Me, too!" said Goofy. "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down," said Kristoff, putting Anna's feet down, "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the sled and went into Anna. "No, I was raised in a castle," she said. "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" asked Kristoff.

Anna said, "Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait," Kristoff said, pausing her, "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff looks at Sora and said, "Isn't he too young to be married?"

"Hey! You meant somebody else! Not Sora!" Donald quacked. Then, Anna replied to Kristoff, "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Kristoff asked. "Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt," said Anna. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff. Anna looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy for the moment and said, "Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked.

"Of the Southern Isles," replied Anna.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color."

"Dreamy."

"Foot size...? "

"Foot size doesn't matter."

Donald was about to laugh until Sora covers his bill. Kristoff started to ask nasty questions and asks, "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna said.

"And eats it," Kristoff said.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince," said Anna.

"All men do it," interrupted Kristoff.

"Ew!" Anna said and turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Aha! He's trying to be nasty," said Donald as he laughs. "Gawrsh, I never picked my nose," Goofy said. "Look it doesn't matter. It's true love," Anna said. "

"Doesn't sound like true love," said Kristoff.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" asked Anna.

"No. But I have friends who are," said Kristoff.

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it," replied Anna.

"Stop talking," said Kristoff to Anna.

Then, Sven heard something and so was Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these..."

"Shush!" Kristoff said as he puts his hands on Anna. "Uh-oh! Start the sled!" Goofy yelled when he saw the eyes and the figures.

"Sven! Go! Go!" Kristoff yelled to Sven. Sven ran as fast as he could. "What are they?" Anna asked. "Wolves!"

"Where? Uh-oh!" Goofy exclaimed.

"What wolves? Huh?!" Donald asked.

Behind the wolves, Was those Heartlesses chasing them. "The HEARTLESS!" Sora, Donald and Goofy yelled and wields their weapons. With the Keyblade in hand, Sora stops the heartlesses and so was Donald and Goofy with the shield and the staff. "Now what do we do?" Anna asked.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy and I've got this. You just... don't fall off and don't get eaten!" Kristoff said with the lantern. "But I wanna help," Anna said.

"No," said Kristoff.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?!"

"Less talk, more fighting!" quacked Donald. Sora knocks the heartless away with his keyblade and Goofy knocks them with the shield. The wolves and the heartlesses were catching up to them. "Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked.

"It's true love!" Anna yelled as she knocks away the wolf. Then, a wolf nabs Kristoff off the sled.

"Christopher!" Anna yelled.

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff yelled. Anna sets the blanket on fire and was ready to throw it at the wolves.

"Duck!" yelled Anna as she threw the blanket.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled.

"But I didn't!"

Sven saw a gorge and Donald as well. "WAK! There's no bridge!" exclaimed Donald.

"I know! Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna yelled.

"You don't tell him what to do! I do!" exclaimed Kristoff as he threw Sora and Anna onto Sven.

"Jump, Sven!"

Sven leaps into the gorge with Sora and Anna on his back. Donald and Goofy flies into the air and lands on a snowdrift and Kristoff losts his sled. "But I just paid it off," Kristoff said. Then, he was about to fall and Luckily, Anna saves him. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" she said to Sven.

Kristoff was sad to see the sled was gone. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it and I understand if you don't want to help us anymore," Anna said.

"Are you okay, you two?" Anna asked to Donald and Goofy. "Well, lucky for us," remarked Donald. "That snowdrift would break our fall," said Goofy.

"Now, where do we go?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Anna.

"Maybe we should go east," said Goofy.

"How about North?" asked Donald.

"Hold up. We're coming!" yelled Kristoff.

"You are? I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along," said Anna.

When Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy left to find Elsa, they didn't notice a strange figure was hot on the trail. It was Pete. And behind him, it was Master Xehanort. "Well, have you found that boy?" asked Xehanort. "Why, yes, old man. And the king's minions. Hmmm... Is it cold out here, or is it just me? Maleficent! You seein' this? Better get here right away!" called Pete. "You'll take no such tone with me," said Maleficent as she appear.

"What is this place?" asked Maleficent. "I have no idea but we should go to that castle over there," said Pete. "Perhaps you're right, Pete. Xehanort, let's go look at this castle," said Maleficent. "Ah, yes, Who lives in this castle over there?" asked Xehanort.


	3. Meeting Olaf and King Mickey

Chapter 3: Meeting Olaf and reunited with King Mickey

It was dawn and the snow was still on the ground, Sora, Anna and Kristoff walks up to the North Mountain and Donald and Goofy was riding on Sven. While they're walking, they saw Arendelle, which is now frozen and covered in snow.

"Arendelle," gasped Anna.

"It's completely frozen," said Kristoff.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?"

"Stop talking and keeping walking!" quacked Donald.

"Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" asked Anna.

"More like this way," said Kristoff, moving Anna's arm.

When the group went into the willow trees, there were crystals hanging there and Sven was playing with the crystals. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at the trees and thinked it was nice.

"Hyuck!" Goofy chuckled as he looks at the trees. "Purty, aren't they?"

Anna was happy when she knew winter and the trees were pretty. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah... It really is beautiful," said a voice. Anna and Kristoff heard a voice and so was Sora, Donald and Goofy, who was wielding the Keyblade, the staff and the shield. They stared at Sven, who didn't speak like that.

"But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all?" A voice said, once again. It appears to be a snowman walking in the willows. "I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse, How 'bout yellow... no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go," chuckled the snowman as he walked up to Anna and Kristoff. They gasped as they see him.

"Am I right?"

"AAHHH!" Anna screamed as she kicks the head to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hi!" said the snowman. "WAK! It talks!" quacked Donald as he hits the head with his staff and it went to Kristoff.

"You're creepy," he said as he throws it to Anna.

"I don't want it!" yelled Anna and throws it to Kristoff.

"Backatchya!" Kristoff yelled and throws it on Donald's head

"Please don't drop me," said the snowman when it's on Donald's head. Donald tried to hit it with his staff but Anna took it. "Alright, we got off to a bad start," said the snowman and the body was running.

"Ew, ew, the body!" yelled Anna as she hits it with Donald's staff.

The head was upside down and the snowman was confused. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like bats?" the snowman asked.

Donald swiped his staff from Anna, turns to the snowman and he makes the head right-side up and said to him, "Don't ever scare us, again!"

"Oooh! Thank you!" the snowman said.

"Don't mention it," said Donald.

"Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost," said Anna.

"It was like my whole life got turned upside down," whispered the snowman.

When Anna finds the carrot, she pushed it too hard on the snowman's face. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?"

"Woo! Head rush!" The snowman yelled and looks at the carrot. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." He began to play with his new nose. "It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna pushes it forward and makes it perfect. "Oh, I love it even more! Hey, big-ears in the coat!" He yelled at the snowdrift. "Look at this! I have a nose!"

"Really? Gosh, there is snow business going on here," said a voice. Sora, Donald and Goofy heard a familiar voice. It was King Mickey, appearing out of the snowdrift, wearing an Organization XIII coat. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! You're here?!"

"Your Majesty!" the trio yelled and ran into him. "Boy, are we glad to see you?" asked Donald to Mickey. "I'm glad to see you, too," said Mickey and turns to Anna, "Hi, Gosh, aren't you nice?"

"Awww! aren't you cute? who are you, little one?" asked Anna to a nice mouse.

"I'm Mickey Mouse. You know? Mickey... Mouse? I hope you've heard of me. I hope," said Mickey as his cheeks turned a little red. "You heard of Mickey, right?" said Donald. "Yeah, he's our king," Goofy interrupted. "King?" asked Anna, looking confused. "Aren't you a little small to be a king?"

"My friend's the king?" asked the snowman as he turned to King Mickey. "Oh, your majesty, where are my manners?"

"Oh, brother," Donald groaned and pretends he hasn't seen it and Goofy and Anna began to giggle. "No need to call me that. Call me, Mickey," said Mickey to the snowman.

"Alright, let me start over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Anna knew something familiar about the snowman and remembers. "Olaf?"

Olaf looks at Anna while she was remembering him. "That's right, Olaf," she said.

"And you are?" asked Olaf.

"I'm Anna. And this is Sora."

Then, Olaf turned to Donald and Goofy and asked, "Who's that wacky looking dog?"

"Me? Hyuck! I'm Goofy."

"And what about the duck."

"I'm Donald Duck."

"Oh, and who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked as he turns to Kristoff and Sven.

"That's Sven," said Anna.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven," said Sora.

"Oh. They're... Oh, okay... Makes things easier for me." Then, Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" said Olaf to Sven.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" asked Anna to Olaf.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Fascinating," whispered Kristoff as he takes one of Olaf's arms.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Will you help us find her?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Olaf, turning to Goofy.

"How does this work?" Kristoff said, bending the arm, which slaps him. "Stop it, Sven! Trying to focus here," said Olaf, and then turns to Goofy. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer," Kristoff interrupted.

"Yeah, Gosh, Summer is today's season," said Mickey.

"Summer?" Olaf began to like summer. Everyone had no idea that the snowman loves summer. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," said Kristoff.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come," Olaf said, closing his eyes and dreaming about summer. He began to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

Olaf was now on the beach with a drink in his hand.

_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

Olaf was on the boat and relaxing.

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._

Olaf jumps on the water and floats.

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_

Then, Olaf walks around with these snowmen, made of sand.

_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

Olaf began to dance with the seagull.

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

Olaf was on a hot tub, drinking hot cocoa with another snowman.

_The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

Olaf, again, dances with a bunch of seagulls.

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo._

Olaf danced around on the grass until he looks in the puddle.

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I'll be a... happy snowman!_

Olaf brought a blanket and relaxes.

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._

Olaf looked at the sky and had a picnic with Anna, Kristoff and Sven, along with Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.

_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

"Ha-ha. Gosh, He sure is obsessed with summer, isn't he?" King Mickey said, with a laugh.

"He sure is, mouse. Let's go tell him," said Kristoff.

"Don't you dare!" said Anna, poking Kristoff's shoulder.

"In summer!" Olaf sang as the dream returns back to reality. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf said. "Gosh, Wait for me!" King Mickey said, walking with him. "I'm coming!" Anna yelled. Sora follows them and Donald and Goofy rides on Sven, who was following them.

"Somebody's got to tell him," Kristoff said.


	4. The Plans and meeting Elsa

Chapter 4: The Plans and meeting Elsa

Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort arrived at Arendelle, which is full of snow and frost. "Nice place, they've got there. We're really satisfied, aren't we?" said Pete, walking with Master Xehanort and Maleficent.

"Yes, but you're gonna have to come with me. Xehanort has to do something alone," said Maleficent. Pete and Maleficent saw the Duke of Weselton and Master Xehanort saw Prince Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The duke asked.

Prince Hans thought about Princess Anna and then he looked at the Duke of Weselton. "Princess Anna has given her orders and..."

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" asked the duke, with anger.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason," said Hans, filling with anger.

"Treason?" gasped the duke. Then, Pete and Maleficent walked up behind the Duke of Weselton. "Pardon me for interrupting you," said Pete, arriving with Maleficent.

"Who are you? Can't you, two, see I'm in the middle of the talk?" The duke said, hiding behind his bodyguards. "Why, I am Maleficent... this is Pete, and we are here to seek out a Keyblade master... by the name of Sora," Maleficent said. Then, Master Xehanort told Prince Hans about Sora the Keyblade Master. "Sora? A Keyblade Master? Are you telling me Sora's a keyblade master?" said Prince Hans.

"Yes, he is and you're Hans, aren't you?" said Xehanort.

"How did you know my name?" asked Hans, using his anger and wielding his sword. Master Xehanort sensed Hans' anger and blocked the sword with his keyblade. "Admirably done. Now embrace the darkness and I have something for you," said Xehanort, with an evil smile and letting go of Hans' sword. "If you want to rule this place, I'll have you embrace the darkness and control Maleficent's heartless. Deal."

Hans thought about his twelve big brothers picking on him and turns to Xehanort, with an evil smile and said, "Deal."

Maleficent said to the duke, "I'll leave Pete here to guide your army."

"Maleficent, wait! I'll need more army than these two," said Pete. "Ooh. You prefer more army? Very well, I'll summon the heartless." Maleficent summoned the heartlesses.

Then, a horse, which belongs to Anna, runs into Hans.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy," said Hans to the horse.

"Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?" Said the crowd.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" called Hans.

Many guards volunteered to go with Prince Hans to save Anna.

"I volunteer three men, my Lord!" called the duke and whispered to his bodyguards, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" Then, he turns to Pete, "And while you're at it, try to eliminate the Keyblade master."

Master Xehanort came to Prince Hans and asked him, "Ready to summon the heartless?"

"Yes," said Hans, clapping his hands twice, and a bunch of heartlesses appears.

Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff, Sora and King Mickey goes with Olaf to find Elsa, along with Donald and Goofy, who was riding on Sven.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister," said Anna.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister," said Kristoff, as he walks into a spiky ice. "So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?" Anna asked.

"Less talk, more walk!" quacked Donald.

"Donald! Don't be the boss of us!" Sora said.

"Gawrsh, So this Elsa is friendly?" Goofy asked.

"Aw, gosh, Of course she's friendly, isn't she?" said King Mickey.

"Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever," Olaf said, as he was stabbed into an icicle. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

They were at the steep mountain and it was so large.

"What now?" asked Anna.

"Gawrsh, That is one big mountain," said Goofy.

"I know!" gasped Sora.

Kristoff surveyed the mountain and looks at Anna. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" asked Anna.

Kristoff and Sora saw Anna climbing up the big mountain. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister," said Anna.

"You're going to kill yourself," Kristoff said, watching Anna.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me," Anna said, climbing up.

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you..."

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asked.

"Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff said.

Anna was stuck and knew she couldn't make it and Donald and Goofy couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Please tell me I'm almost there," Anna said, struggling up and it was six foot up. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"She's not gonna make it, isn't she?" said Sora.

"Hang on," said Kristoff.

Before Kristoff can get Anna, Olaf and King Mickey arrived to see him, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, Sven, Sora? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go," Olaf said.

"Gosh, Olaf's right! Come on, The castle looks prettier than I have seen before," said Mickey.

"Hey! I want to see!" quacked Donald, going with King Mickey and Olaf.

"Wait for me!" yelled Goofy, running with Donald.

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna said, falling into Kristoff's arm. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

"Come on, guys. We should go with King Mickey and the others," Sora said.

Then, Anna, Kristoff, Sora and Sven made it to Elsa's palace and Olaf, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey was already there.

"Gosh, Isn't it a beauty?" asked King Mickey.

"WOW!" Donald and Goofy gasped.

"Whoa!" Anna gasped.

"Now that's ice. I might cry," Kristoff said, looking at the castle.

"Go ahead. I won't judge," said Anna.

Anna and Sora climbs up the steps and Olaf as well, along with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Sven tries to climb up but Kristoff stops him. "Alright, take it easy. I gotcha. You stay right here, buddy."

Kristoff looks around and studies the ice castle.

"Flawless," said Kristoff.

Anna and Sora goes to the door and Olaf, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy was watching them.

"Knock," said Olaf, looking at her. "Just knock... Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Anna knocks on the door and it opens instantly. "Ha. It opened. That's a first."

Kristoff follows Sora and Anna but she stops him and said, "You should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff looks surprised.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything," said Anna.

"But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life," said Kristoff. Then, he turns to Sora. "Isn't he a guy, too?"

"Hey! Don't be mean to Sora! It's his first time here, right?" said Anna.

"Yeah, it is," said Sora.

"Come on, fellas. Let's investigate this palace," Mickey said to Donald and Goofy.

"You, three, can't come in, either," said Anna to Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"What?!" gasped Mickey.

"Aw phooey!" grumbled Donald.

"Doh!" groaned Goofy.

"Bye, Sven, Mickey, Donald and Goofy," said Olaf, as he walks with Anna and Sora.

"You, too, Olaf," said Anna, stopping Olaf.

"Me?" Olaf asked.

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

As Anna and Sora went inside to look around, Olaf stayed with Kristoff, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Say, fellers, who wants to play a game while we wait for Sora and Anna to come out?" Goofy asked to Donald and Mickey.

"A game? Oh, can I play, too?" asked Olaf to Goofy.

Inside the ice castle, Anna and Sora looks around to find Elsa.

"Elsa? It's me... Anna?!" yelled Anna.

"Is she here?" asked Sora.

"Anna," said a voice. It appears to be Elsa, wearing an icy dress. She was a snow queen. Anna and Sora was surprised to see her.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," said Elsa, who was polite.

"Sora, this is Elsa. Show her respect, please," said Anna to Sora.

"Um, okay," Sora said, nervously.

"So you're Sora. Tell me, where were you from?" asked Elsa.

"Destiny Islands," said Sora.

"Destiny Islands? I've never heard of that place," said Elsa.

"I know. It's a beach," said Sora.

Anna looks confused but she had to apologize to Elsa. "Yeah, anyways, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you and Sora should probably go, please," said Elsa.

"But we just got here," said Anna.

"You belong in Arendelle," said Elsa, backing up.

"So do you."

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that..." Then, Elsa heard someone out there. "Boy, it's fun."

"Wait. What is that?" asked Elsa.

Olaf appeared, next to Sora and Anna. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Elsa was surprised to see Olaf.

"You built me. You remember that?" said Olaf to Elsa.

"And you're alive?" asked Elsa.

"Um... I think so?" Olaf said.

"He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again," Anna said. Elsa 's face sinks. In the flashback, Anna and Elsa were kids. She strucks Anna with her powers.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna," said Elsa. Anna tries to stop her. "Elsa, wait..."

"I'm just trying to protect you," said Elsa.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again," said Anna.

While Anna goes after Elsa, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Kristoff came to see Sora and Olaf.

"Gosh, How did the talk go, Sora?" asked King Mickey.

Sora looked down. "Not so good. I tried to get her back but she doesn't want to."

"Gawrsh, maybe she wants to be lonely," said Goofy.

"Oh, quiet, Goofy! No one wants to be lonely!" quacked Donald.

"Okay, guys, Let's not hesitate," said Olaf.

Then, Kristoff heard Anna, who is being shot by Elsa. "Anna?"

"There's something going on up there," said Sora, wielding the Kingdom Key keyblade running with Kristoff and Olaf.

"Wait for us!" yelled Goofy, holding the shield and running with them. King Mickey and Donald was following them as well, with the Star Seeker keyblade and the staff.

Elsa strucked Anna in the heart and was shocked. Kristoff, Sora and Olaf went to Anna. "Anna. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm fine," said Anna, getting up on her feet.

Elsa began to look at Kristoff and then, Anna. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

But Anna doesn't want to leave Elsa. "No, I know we can figure this out together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" asked Elsa.

"Elsa, listen to what Anna's saying! You have to set things right! Please!" Sora said.

"I can't! I just don't know how! Please! Step away from me!" Elsa said.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Sora pleaded.

Then, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrived to see them. "Sora!" Goofy yelled.

"What's happening over there?!" Donald quacked.

King Mickey knew that Sora was closer to Elsa. "Sora! Don't get too close her!"

Elsa turns to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "Who are you? No, I don't care. Just stay away from me, you three."

"Doh! Let's get Sora away from her!" Goofy yelled, holding the shield and charging torwards Sora and Elsa.

"Goofy! I wouldn't do this if I were you!" Donald quacked, wielding the staff and following Goofy.

"Goofy! Donald! NO!" yelled King Mickey, wielding the Star Seeker keyblade, and trying to stop Donald and Goofy.

"No! Stay away from me, mouse! Stay away!" Elsa yelled as her ice powers flew out of her hand and knocks Goofy, Donald and Mickey away.

But Donald got up, starts to get angry at Elsa and he and Goofy went to Sora's side and Mickey saw his Star Seeker keyblade stuck on Elsa's ice. "So you're trying to throw ice at us, you big palooka!" said Donald to Elsa.

"Anna, Sora, I think we should go," said Kristoff, looking at the spiky shadows.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," said Anna.

"Yes, you are." Elsa has spawned an enormous snow monster. King Mickey couldn't believe he saw a monster, quite bigger than a Heartless, the Darkside but he got his Star Seeker keyblade and fell on the ground as the snow monster swings his arms.

The snow monster grabbed Anna, Sora, and Kristoff and also, Olaf, Donald and Goofy. "Stop. Put us down!" yelled Anna.

"Go away!" said the snow monster, throwing Sora, Anna, Kristoff, Donald and Goofy.

"Heads up!" shouted Olaf, as the snow monster throws Olaf's head and almost into Donald and Goofy.

"Watch out for my butt!" Olaf shouted, as his body went into the snowbank.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna exclaimed, as she uses a snowball.

Kristoff tries to stops Anna. "All right feisty pants. Calm down. Woaw. Just let the snowman be."

"Okay. I'm calm," said Anna. Then, she throws a snowball at the snow monster and the snow monster began to get angry.

"Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said.

"Let's get out of here!" Goofy yelled, as he, Sora and Donald running away.

"Wait, Sora! Donald! Goofy! Where's your king? Where's Mickey?" Anna asked, stopping Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh no! We left the king behind! King Mickey's still at Elsa's castle!" Sora gasped.

"Forget about Elsa and King Mickey, and start running!" quacked Donald.

"I'll distract him. You guys go," said Olaf as the group starts running and Olaf's body left the head behind. "No, no, not you guys. This just got a whole lot harder."

Anna, Kristoff and Sora, who is separated from Donald and Goofy, slides down the slope and the snow monster jumps behind them. Then, Anna grabs a branch and releases the snow. The trees knocked the giant snow monster away. Then, it appears to be a dead end.

"Whoa, stop!" Kristoff said, looking down.

"It's a hundred foot drop," Anna said.

"It's two hundred," said Kristoff.

"Whoa! Are you sure we go down there?" Sora asked.

Kristoff ties a rope around Anna and Sora. "What's that for?" she said.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff created a u shape in the snow.

"Okay. What if we fall?" Anna asked.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully," said Kristoff, hearing the snow monster's roar. "Okay, Anna. On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"We were BORN ready! Yes!" Anna said to Sora. Then, a tree came flying.

"TREE!" Anna yelled as she jumps and Sora and Kristoff was pulled down and they were stuck down.

"Whoa! That happened," Kristoff said.

Then, Donald and Goofy, who wields the staff and shield, appeared with Olaf, who was messed up, tries to find Sora and the others.

"Man, am I out of shape," said Olaf, fixing himself.

"Gawrsh, where's Sora?" Goofy asked.

"He should be anywhere," said Donald.

Olaf tries to find them. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sora! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

Then, the snow monster, along with Pete, who is sent by Maleficent and the Duke of Weselton, appeared behind Olaf, Donald and Goofy. "Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

"Donald, look! It's Pete! What's he doing here?" Goofy gasped.

"You don't know what I'm doing here, do ya? Maleficent, the old man and I came to look at this place, even if it's snowy," Pete laughed.

"What?! I'll show you, you big palooka!" Donald quacked, as he and Goofy charged towards Pete and the snow monster goes to the rope but Olaf tries to stop him. "No! This is not making much of a difference!"

Then, the snow monster kicks Olaf off the cliff and passes Anna, Sora and Kristoff.

"Olaf!" yelled Anna and Sora.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf yelled.

Donald and Goofy began falling as well, after they were attacked by Pete.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled.

The snow monster pulls the rope up and Pete looks at Sora.

"Pete?!" Sora gasped.

"Don't come back!" The snow monster yelled.

"We won't," said Anna, cutting the rope and she, Sora and Kristoff falls down and Pete watches them fall.

"See ya, suckers!" Pete yelled and laughs.

Then, Anna and Sora landed on a soft snow.

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow," said Anna.

"Well, the snow is really soft," said Sora.

Then, they saw Olaf.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf yelled, hanging on to Kristoff's boots.

"Those are my legs," said Kristoff, sitting up.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt," said Olaf, seeing his body parts running and Kristoff grabs his head and puts it on.

"Oh, that feels better," sighed Olaf. Then, Sven arrived to see Olaf. "Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"Don't talk to him like that," said Kristoff.

Donald and Goofy was buried under the snow. "Were we supposed to do that?" muffled Donald.

"I think so," said Goofy, sticking his head out.

Sora came to see Donald and Goofy and lifts them up. "Donald! Goofy! You're okay!"

"Gawrsh, were we? Did ya see Pete up there?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what's Pete doing in this world?" Sora said.

Donald sensed someone who is with Pete. "Hold on! Maleficent! If she's here with him, we're doomed!"

"How's your head?" Anna asked, touching Kristoff's head.

"It's fine. I've got a thick skull," Kristoff said.

"I don't have a skull... Or bones," interrupted Olaf.

Sora, Donald and Goofy came to see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"That's because you're a snowman," replied Sora.

"Oh, brother. Now what are we going to do?" grumbled Donald.

"What are we going to do?" Anna replied, and gasps. "Oh! What are we going to do, you three? She threw us out. We can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this."

Then, she looks at Donald and Goofy. "We left your king."

Finally, she looks at Kristoff. "And then there's your ice business..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business... Worry about your hair?!" Kristoff saw something on Anna's hair.

Anna looked at her hair and then, looked at Kristoff. "What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white," said Kristoff.

Anna's hair turned white and gasped. "White? It's what?"

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff said.

"What's gotten into Elsa?" Sora asked.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

"No," replied Kristoff.

"You hesitated," said Olaf.

Kristoff began to walk towards the sunset and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olaf and Sven follows him. "No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To see my friends," replied Kristoff.

"What friends?" Sora asked.

"The love experts?" Anna asked, following Kristoff.

"Love experts?!" interrupted Olaf.

"Yes. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this," said Kristoff.

"How do you know?" asked Anna.

"Because I've seen them do it before," replied Kristoff.

"I like to consider myself a love expert," said Olaf.

"Enough with the love expert stuff and walk!" quacked Donald.

"Hyuck! I want to be a love expert," Goofy said.

Meanwhile, back at the ice palace, Elsa paces in circles as she tries to control her fears.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Elsa said to herself.

King Mickey got up and knew Sora, Donald and Goofy was gone, along with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! Where are you?"

Elsa turns to Mickey and looks wary. "I told you to leave this castle."

"But Sora, Donald and Goofy left me here," said Mickey.

"They left with Anna, Olaf and the unnamed guy?" asked Elsa.

Before King Mickey could say anything to Elsa, Maleficent appeared in front of them. "Huh? No way!" gasped Mickey, changing his Star Seeker to Kingdom Key D.

Maleficent looks at Mickey. "Well. well. I would expect to see you, not disguising as an Organization XIII. It's a pity that Sora and your minions are not here."

Elsa looks at Maleficent. "Who is she? No. Don't care. Whoever she is, get her out of my castle!" Mickey charges toward Maleficent but when he tries to attack her with the keyblade, she disappears. "Impossible! Where did she go?" gasped Mickey, as Elsa goes to him.

"How did she do that?" asked Elsa. Then, Maleficent appears behind them and stuns Mickey with the staff.

"Mickey!" Elsa yelled, and turns to Maleficent. "What sorcery was that?"

Maleficent looks at Elsa. "Sorcery, you say? What a surprise. Perhaps you, my dear, could be of use to me. Come, and I'll show you the true meaning of sorcery."

Mickey began to retain consciousness and looks at Elsa and Maleficent. "Elsa! Don't fall for it!"

"Quiet, fool!" Maleficent yelled as she blasts Mickey with her staff, again.

"Don't hurt him!" Elsa yelled to Maleficent.

"Well, maybe you should know the meaning of fear," said Maleficent, sensing Elsa's fears. "And now you shall give into one. Only your fears can make you powerful."

Mickey got up and ran to Maleficent, with the Kingdom Key D. "Your choice, Maleficent. Leave this castle, or I will dispatch you!"

"Oh, how adequate. Very well, I'll go... Just as soon as Xehanort and Pete dispatch both of you!" Maleficent cackles and disappears.

Mickey looked down. "Gosh, If Master Xehanort is here with Pete, that means Sora, Donald and Goofy are in real danger. We all are!"

Elsa looked at Mickey and couldn't believe he stood up to Maleficent. "Mickey, wait! You stood up for me?"

Mickey's cheeks turned pink and looks at Elsa. "Well, yeah but gosh, does your heart have the answer?"

"I have, Mickey, but how did you know my heart have the answer?" Elsa asked.

Mickey thought about Master Aqua telling him and looks at Elsa. "It's like a certain someone told me once, Follow the heart and you'll find the way."

"I feel a little better, Mickey. Thanks," said Elsa, with a smile. "But how do I do that and what do I tell Anna?"

"Trust your heart, and you'll tell her. It's something that Master Yen Sid told me once," said Mickey.

"Wait! Master who?" asked Elsa, looking confused.

"Master... Yen Sid," said Mickey.

Elsa looks down and then, looks at Mickey. "Well, None of this matters. I'm wondering... Where are you from?"

Mickey thinks about his homeworld. "I'm from Disney Castle."

Elsa began to look confused. "Disney Castle? I've never heard this place. Do you travel far to get here?"

"I live there with my wife, Queen Minnie. Gosh, I'm sure I would be worried about Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Queen who?" Elsa asked, looking confused. "No, It still doesn't matter. Will you stay here and guard my castle?"

"Of course, I will," said Mickey, and he began to look around but he was worried about something. "Gosh, Minnie's gonna be so mad at me but I hope Sora's gonna be okay with Donald and Goofy."


	5. Riku, Mickey and Elsa vs Xehanort

Chapter 5: Meeting the Trolls/Riku, King Mickey and Elsa vs. Master Xehanort

Sora, Anna and Kristoff was walking, along with Donald, Goofy and Olaf, who was riding on Sven. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake," said Olaf.

"Look at those purty colors," Goofy said, looking up.

"Will you please, Goofy?" Donald quacked, slapping Goofy's face.

Anna began to shiver and Kristoff and Sora looks at her. "Are you cold?" asked Kristoff.

"A little," replied Anna.

Then, Kristoff saw something smoking. It was a slow geyser. "Wait. Come here."

"Oooh... That's nice," Anna sighed as she touches the smoke on the geyser.

Kristoff, Sora and Anna keeps walking on the vent. "So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven... until they took me in."

"They did?" Anna and Sora asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," said Anna, touching his arm.

"Well, yeah, your family's cool but I only wish King Mickey was here," Sora said.

"Okay then... Meet my family," said Kristoff, showing them the rocks and began to talk to them. "Hey, guys!"

While Kristoff and Sven talks to some rocks, Anna, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Olaf looks at him awkwardly.

"They're rocks," said Anna.

"I know," said Sora.

"Hyuck! Ugly looking rocks," said Goofy.

Donald glares at Goofy and was about to slap him but Anna stops him and slaps Goofy for Donald.

"Ow! That hurts," said Goofy as he was being slapped by Anna.

"He's crazy," whispered Olaf to Anna and Sora. "I'll distract them while you and Sora run."

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf said to the rocks.

"Anna, because I love you, I insist you and Sora run," Olaf whispered, again and starts talking to rocks again. "I understand you're love experts!"

"Why aren't you and Sora running?" Olaf asked, quietly.

"Okay. Um... We're gonna go," said Anna.

"Yeah. I wonder if King Mickey's alright," said Sora.

Then, the rocks started to move. "Kristoff!" Anna and Sora yelled.

Olaf starts chasing rocks and it scares Donald and Goofy. The rocks appeared as trolls and one named Bulda was there. "Kristoff's home!" yelled Bulda.

"Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" the trolls yelled.

"Kristoff's home," said Olaf, looking excited. "Wait? Kristoff?"

The trolls looks at Kristoff and tries to do something to him but he stops and asked them. "Great to see you all. Where's grand Pabbie?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom," said the troll kid.

"And I earned my fire crystal," said the second troll kid.

"I passed a kidney stone," said the other troll.

"Pick me up," said the other troll kid as Kristoff carries him.

Anna began to recognize Kristoff's family. "Trolls? They're trolls."

"Trolls?" Sora, Donald and Goofy looks at Kristoff's family.

Then, the trolls turns around and looks at Anna, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"He's brought a girl and a kid!" Bulda yelled.

"A girl and a kid!" The trolls cheered.

The trolls grabbed Sora and Anna and takes them to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna and Sora asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it," said Kristoff.

Meanwhile, the troll kids began to play with Donald and Goofy. Four of them began to fiddle with Donald's wizard hat and staff. "Hey! Come back with those!" quacked Donald, as he starts chasing them. The other four plays on Goofy's body and fiddles with his knight helmet. "Hyuck! Ticklish," Goofy giggled.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth," said Bulda, looking at Anna and then to Sora. "Same thing as the girl's too, They'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here," said Kristoff and begans to look at Sora. "It's your first time here, right?" Kristoff said to Sora.

"Yeah, I told you already," Sora said.

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Anna began to stammer.

"What's the issue, my dears? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda asked and began to sing. "Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" the troll sang.

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped. Weirdness of his feet?" one of the trolls sang.

The trolls started to sing as well.

_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly. But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws. Like his peculiar brain dear, his thing with the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

The troll kids began to play on Sven and also, play with Olaf.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here," said Kristoff.

"I'll say! So tell me, my dears," said Bulda and she and the trolls starts to sing.

_Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods._

"Ew," groaned Sora.

"I did not need to know that," Anna said.

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, He's got a couple of bugs._

"No, I don't," said Kristoff.

_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!_

The female trolls took Anna and the male trolls took Sora and Kristoff as well.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!" Kristoff yelled.

"I know, she's almost getting married," Sora said.

The trolls were confused and began to sing about Anna.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's a minor thing. Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. And by the way I don't see no ring! So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed._

Then, the female trolls knew Anna was almost married and Bulda and her friends helps her out.

_We're not sayin' you can change him, 'Cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force. That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad,Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. And you'll bring out their best._

Kristoff and Sora saw Anna was dressed in moss, filled with crystals.

_True love brings out their best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, That's what it's all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove._

Olaf, Donald and Goofy appeared with the troll kids. "The only fixer-upper fixer. That can fix up a fixer-upper is," Olaf said. Kristoff and Anna was on the pit and Sora was next to the pit with Donald, Goofy and Olaf. The troll priest appears to Anna and Kristoff. " Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded?" he asked.

"Wait, what!?" Anna looked confused.

"You're getting married!" The troll priest said.

Then, Anna began to collapse. There was a tremor in her heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy saw it as well.

"Uh oh!" Goofy gasped.

"Oh no!" Donald quacked.

"What's happening to her?" Sora asked.

"She's as cold as ice," said Kristoff, holding Anna.

Then, an elderly troll named Pabbie rolled in to see Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy. "There's strange magic here!" Pabbie said.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said.

"Come. Come. Bring her here to me," said Pabbie as Kristoff brings Anna to him.

Pabbie looks at Anna. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No," gasped Anna.

Sora looks down and thought. "Elsa... So that's what we saw. Elsa has ice and snow powers... And Maleficent's after her."

But he senses King Mickey was protecting Elsa and Riku's presence. "Riku..."

"Riku?!" Goofy gasped.

"He's here?!" Donald asked.

"Yes, he's here with King Mickey and Elsa," replied Sora.

"Can you remove it?" Kristoff asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," said Pabbie.

"An act of true love?" Anna and Sora said in confusion.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda said and the trolls gave each other a kiss.

Anna began to shiver and Kristoff holds on to her. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans."

"Hans..." Anna breathed.

"Help us out, Sven," said Kristoff to Sven as he and Anna rides on Sven with Sora.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sora asked.

"Not for much longer," Kristoff replied, looking at Anna. "Come on, Olaf!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" quacked Donald.

"Wait for me!" yelled Goofy.

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!" Olaf said as he grabs onto Sven's tail and Donald and Goofy follows them.

Meanwhile, King Mickey paces back and forth at Elsa's ice palace. Elsa tried to comfort him. "Mickey, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Elsa.

"I feel a tingling sensation inside my head," said Mickey, looking down and rubbing his head. "Sora, Donald and Goofy is helping Kristoff to take Anna back to someone named Hans."

"The prince from the Southern Isles?" Elsa replied.

"Gosh, he is...?" Mickey looks confused until he and Elsa saw someone. It was Riku.

"Mickey... Is that you? What are you doing here?" Riku said.

"Riku! You're here!" gasped Mickey.

"Who's that?" Elsa asked, looking at Riku.

"Oh, Riku, this is Elsa. Elsa, this is Riku," said Mickey.

"Nice to meet you," said Riku.

"Me, too," said Elsa.

Then, King Mickey heard a sound of horses walking. "Elsa, wait with Riku," said Mickey as he ran to look outside.

"How long were you staying here?" Riku asked.

"Very much. You know that little mouse, Riku?" replied Elsa.

"Mickey? He's my best friend and Sora's as well," Riku said.

Before Riku could say something else, King Mickey came to see Riku and Elsa. "Riku... the heartless are here with Pete and Xehanort."

"What?!" gasped Riku as he and Elsa follows King Mickey outside.

Outside of Elsa's ice palace, Hans, the guards and the Duke's thugs arrived with Pete, Xehanort and the heartless.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" said Hans.

"Tell that mustache guy with the glasses I got rid of that runt with the keyblade," Pete said to the thugs.

Maleficent arrived to see Pete. "Has the plan gone as I've promised?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, it did, m'Lady. What do you think, old man?" said Pete.

"Yes, it did," replied Xehanort.

Before Maleficent could say a word, the snow monster woke up and growls at Hans, who wielded the sword. The guards and the thugs tried to stop the snow monster but they made him look angry, unleashes his ultimate form and he knocks the thugs out.

"Close the doors!" Mickey yelled.

Maleficent, Pete, Xehanort and the Duke's thugs saw Riku, King Mickey and Elsa inside the palace and closing the doors.

"The Queen!" one of the thugs yelled.

"The king is in there and Riku as well," said Maleficent, looking at Riku and King Mickey.

"Take the heartless in the castle and stop them!" she said to Pete.

Pete and the heartless follows the Duke's thugs up the stairs. Riku wields his Way to the Dawn keyblade as he and Elsa follows King Mickey, who wields the Star Seeker keyblade, to the top floor of the ice palace.

"Surprise!" Pete yelled as he, the heartless and the thugs caught the trio.

"No! Please!" Elsa said, looking scared.

One of the thugs tried to shoot Elsa but it was blocked. King Mickey and Riku defeated all the heartless and Pete began to look angry. "You may have defeated my heartless but I have an old man with the keyblade who is going to stop youse. Come on, out and say hello."

Master Xehanort appeared, next to Pete. "Master Xehanort!" gasped Mickey.

"They're all yours, old man," said Pete, leaving Xehanort to defeat Riku and King Mickey.

Master Xehanort wielded the keyblade and fights Riku and King Mickey while the thugs attempts to shoot Elsa.

Meanwhile, Hans tries to stop the snow monster with the sword and he cuts off the leg. He went to the palace to find the Duke's thugs until the snow monster grabs Hans' leg. Hans almost fell down and the guards helped him out.

Back in the palace, Elsa was trapped with Riku and King Mickey, who attempts to fight Master Xehanort. Riku and King Mickey parries Master Xehanort's blows and Elsa traps one thug with some icy spikes. Elsa formed an ice wall and pushes a thug and Riku and King Mickey locks the keyblades with Xehanort, pushes him and Xehanort disappears.

Hans arrived with Maleficent and the guards to see Riku, King Mickey, the Duke's thugs and Elsa.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are," called Hans.

Elsa looked at Hans and knew he was right. King Mickey and Riku came to Elsa's side and saw Maleficent. Without noticing, one of the thugs used the crossbow and aims at Elsa, Riku and King Mickey but Hans pushes the crossbow and the arrow went into the chandelier.

Then, King Mickey, Riku and Elsa saw the chandelier falling and runs as fast as they can but the chandelier knocks them unconscious.

Did Master Xehanort got away with it? What happens to Riku, Elsa and King Mickey? Will Maleficent and Pete puts Arendelle into darkness and help Hans and the Duke of Weselton? Will Sora, Donald and Goofy help Kristoff take Anna back home to Arendelle?


	6. Maleficent's Plan and Anna's return

Chapter 6: Maleficent's Plan and Anna's return/Hans betrays Anna

Elsa and Riku began to regain consciousness. "Gosh, I'm glad you're okay," said King Mickey, as he woke Riku and Elsa up.

"What is this place?" Mickey asked, as he looked at the stones.

Riku looks around and Elsa sits up and began to look at Mickey. "We're at Arendelle," replied Elsa, quietly.

"Arendelle?" Riku and King Mickey looks confused but they looked at the stone walls. They were at the dungeon of Arendelle castle. Elsa went to look at the window but she was chained to the wall. When Elsa, King Mickey and Riku looks at the window, Arendelle was now full of snow and frost.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"It's all snowy!" Riku said, looking shocked.

"What have I done?" Elsa gasped.

Before Riku and King Mickey could say something, Prince Hans came to see Elsa.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," said Hans, looking at Elsa.

Elsa looks down and Riku and King Mickey was concerned about her. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna."

"Anna has not returned," replied Hans.

"But, Anna will be fine as long as Sora, Donald and Goofy is with her," said Mickey to Elsa.

"Sora's here?!" gasped Riku, and King Mickey nods.

"Who are they?" Hans asked, looking at Riku and King Mickey.

Elsa began to look at King Mickey and Riku. "These are my friends..."

After that, Elsa worries about Anna while Riku and King Mickey starts to worry about Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer... please," Hans begged to Elsa.

Elsa knew she couldn't stop the winter. "Don't you see...I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can," said Hans and left the dungeon.

After Hans left the dungeon, Riku and King Mickey was worried about Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Gosh, I couldn't find a way to help them," Mickey sighed, but he heard something and goes to the dungeon door to hear. Master Xehanort was talking to Prince Hans. "Yes. You are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear," said Xehanort.

"Of course not. You're right. The little mouse is the king," said Hans, smiling evilly.

Before Prince Hans could say anything, Maleficent and Pete arrived to see Xehanort and Hans. "Excuse us for interruptions..."

Hans cuts Pete off. "No need for interruptions. Is there any plans to stop the Keyblade Master?"

Pete thinks about it and turns to Maleficent. "Say, m'Lady. Now that the plan is finished, what do we do with this queen Elsa, King Mickey the Mouse and his pal?"

"Let those three play their little game," said Maleficent, turning away.

"How about we have another plan?" Pete asked.

"What plan?" replied Maleficent.

"The plan that is something to do with that runt with the Keyblade, along with Goofy and Donald," said Pete.

Maleficent thought about it and knew it was a great plan. "Really? Very well... We'll set a trap for them. Prince Hans will help us."

Hans began to like Maleficent's plan. "Fair enough... We'll set a trap for the Keyblade Master but I'll need Xehanort's help, Maleficent."

Inside the dungeon, King Mickey couldn't believe it and came back to see Riku and Elsa. "Riku! We have to get out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Riku replied.

"Maleficent and Pete is setting a trap for Sora and once more, Master Xehanort is helping them," whispered Mickey.

"What?!" gasped Riku.

"I know! Now, quiet! Maleficent will hear you!" Mickey whispered.

"We have to warn Sora," said Riku.

While Riku and King Mickey goes to look out the window for Sora, Donald and Goofy, Elsa saw that the chains are freezing over.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kristoff and Anna, who was weak and cold, rides on Sven, Olaf slides down like a penguin and Donald and Goofy runs fast as lightning. Anna began to shiver, Kristoff takes his hat off and puts it on her head. "Just hang in there," Kristoff whispered to Anna.

"Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff said to Sven.

"Don't worry, Riku. I'll find you," Sora whispered, thinking about Riku.

Then Olaf began to slide past them and Donald and Goofy began to follow him. "We'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf called.

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff yelled.

"I will!" Olaf yelled back.

"Come back, Olaf!" quacked Donald.

"Wait for me!" Goofy yelled.

Sora and Kristoff took Anna back to the castle and the guards saw them. "It's Princess Anna!"

Kristoff carries Anna to the gate with Sora. "Are you and Sora g-gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me and Sora," replied Kristoff.

Just then, a man and the two maids came to see Anna. Kristoff said to them, "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately."

"We will. Thank you," said the man.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff replied as the gates were closed and Sora and Sven came to see him.

"We're not gonna see her again, are we?" said Sora.

"I don't think so. Let's go," Kristoff replied, sadly, as he and Sora walks with Sven.

Inside the castle, Prince Hans has to go back to look for Anna, again. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna," he said.

"You cannot risk going out there again," said one of the dignitaries.

Prince Hans began to look desperate. "If anything happens to her..."

Another dignitary cuts him off. "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Hans knew he's Arendelle's only hope. Then, the man and the maids brought Anna in. "He's in here. Prince Hans."

Hans came to see Anna, who is looking cold. "Anna. You're so cold."

"Hans, you have to kiss me," said Anna.

"What?" Hans looked confused.

"Now," replied Anna, feeling weak.

"We'll give you two some privacy," said the maid as she, the dignitaries, the Duke and the other maid leaves.

While everyone left, Donald and Goofy sneaks into the hallway and went to hear Anna and Hans.

"What happened out there?" asked Hans.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," replied Anna.

"You said she'd never hurt you," said Hans.

Anna began to feel weak. "I was wrong."

Hans took Anna to the couch. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," Anna said.

"A true love's kiss," said Hans, realizing.

Donald and Goofy knew something was not right. When Hans was about to kiss Anna, he began to expose his true colours. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What?" Anna began to look confused. "You said you did."

Hans began to close the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

Hans began to put out the candles. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you... You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that." Then, he grabs a pitcher of water. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

Anna got off the couch and was too weak to stop Hans. "Hans. No, stop."

Hans puts out the fire with water. "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer. "

"You're no match for Elsa," said Anna.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction," said Hans, leaving Anna in the library.

"You won't get away with this," said Anna, looking angry.

"Oh, I already have," said Hans as he shuts the door.

"Please, somebody help," said Anna, attempting to open the door but her hair turned white and began to shiver.

Hans came to see Master Xehanort without noticing Donald and Goofy, hiding behind the shield.

"Well done, Hans. I've see you betrayed the princess," said Xehanort.

"Well, I don't love her anyways," replied Hans.

"Then don't. You could be my ally, or let me rephrase that. My new vessel," said Xehanort, with an evil grin.

"I will," said Hans, evilly. Hans began to think about the trap that Maleficent was planning. "Is the trap for Sora ready?"

"Soon enough but first, we have to see Maleficent," said Xehanort, taking Hans to the other room.

The Duke of Weselton began to shiver and was very cross. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

"Silence! We will not stand against the cold!" hissed Maleficent.

"You said it! This place needs to be warmed up!" said Pete.

Prince Hans arrived with Master Xehanort. "Prince Hans," said the dignitary.

"Princess Anna is... dead," said Hans, looking sad.

"What happened to her?" asked the Duke while he puts Hans on the chair.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa," replied Hans.

"Her own sister," gasped the Duke.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows... before she died in my arms," continued Hans.

"There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger," said the Duke.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you," said the dignitary.

Hans knew what he was going to do with Elsa. "With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

Meanwhile, Riku and King Mickey was still stuck in the dungeon with Elsa and they saw something horrible. It was the ice that beginning to freeze the wall and the ceiling. It came from Elsa.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey as he and Riku goes to the Elsa.

Then, they heard the guards. "She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve."

"Riku! Mickey! Break the chains!" whispered Elsa.

Elsa and King Mickey pulled the chains but it won't budge. "Riku! Use the Keyblade and cut the chains!" whispered Mickey.

"On it!" said Riku, quietly as he wields the Way to the Dawn keyblade and cuts the chains.

The walls began to crumble as the guards came in. Hans went inside and sees a hole in the wall, broken chains and Elsa, Riku and King Mickey running off to warn Sora.

Maleficent arrived with Pete and Master Xehanort to see Hans looking angry. "Let them go," she said, looking at King Mickey, Riku and Elsa. "We'll use them as a bait."

Meanwhile, at the mountain slope, Sora and Kristoff was walking until Sven saw something at the kingdom. Sven came to see Sora and began to snort. "There's trouble at Arendelle and Anna needs help?!" gasped Sora.

Sven nods as he and Sora goes to Kristoff. "What is it, you two?" asked Kristoff.

Sven began to nudge Kristoff. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?"

"Sven has something to say," said Sora.

Sven snorts and Kristoff was confused. "I don't understand you when you talk like that."

Kristoff has to walk but Sven lifts him up. "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!"

Sven drops him and snorts. "He's saying that Anna needs our help," said Sora.

"No, Sven! Sora! We're not going back! She's with her true love," said Kristoff, angrily.

Sven began to make his face and Sora sensed Riku is in danger. He knew Riku needs help. "Riku..." Sora looked at the storm and Kristoff as well. "Anna..." Sora and Kristoff rides on Sven and goes back to Arendelle to find Anna and Riku.

Can Sora help Kristoff save Anna? Will he walk into a trap? Will Riku and King Mickey protect Elsa and warn Sora? Can Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort use them as a bait with Hans' help? Will Donald and Goofy find the way to unlock the door to the library and who will help them?


	7. The Snowstorm and Maleficent's Trap

Chapter 7: Helping Anna/The Snowstorm and Maleficent's Trap

Anna shivers in the library, looks at the ice creeping on the ceiling and hoping there was somebody coming to save her.

At the hallway, Donald and Goofy tries to open the door but it was unlocked. "Hurry up!" quacked Donald to Goofy.

"But it's locked!" said Goofy, attempting to open the door.

"Do I have to open it for you, you big palooka?!" yelled Donald.

Then, Olaf arrived and saw Donald and Goofy trying to open the door. "Do you need help? Use this," said Olaf, holding his nose.

Donald grabs Olaf's nose and unlocks the door, which is opened. Olaf puts his nose back on and he, Donald and Goofy finds Anna, weak and cold.

"Anna. Oh no," gasped Olaf.

"She ain't looking too good, Donald," said Goofy.

"Now what are we gonna do?" whispered Donald.

Then, Olaf runs to the fireplace, puts all the woods in and lights up the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there," said Anna.

"Whoa! So this is heat... I love it," said Olaf, reaching for the flame and his finger was on fire.

"Ooh! But don't touch it!" he said, shaking the fire out and runs to Anna, Donald and Goofy. "Donald! Goofy! Bring her to the fire."

Olaf, Donald and Goofy took Anna to the fire. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" asked Olaf.

"Yeah, why didn't you kiss her?" Donald asked.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love," said Anna.

"WHAT?!" Donald and Goofy was shocked.

"But we ran all the way here," said Olaf.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt," Anna said, looking at Olaf and then to Goofy and Donald. "And you, two, can't stay here either. Go to Sora."

"We're not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you," said Olaf, sitting next to Anna. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is," replied Anna.

"Aw," groaned Donald and Goofy.

Olaf began to soothe Anna. "That's okay, I do... Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

Anna knew Kristoff loves her. "Kristoff loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" said Olaf, and his face began to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting," Anna said.

"Some people are worth melting for," said Olaf. Anna, Donald and Goofy began to smile as Olaf's face continues to melt. "Just maybe not right this second," said Olaf, holding on to his face.

Then, the window blew open as the wind sweeps in. "What's happening?!" said Goofy.

"The window!" Donald quacked.

Olaf went to the window to close the window but he went to see something. "We're going to get through... Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

Olaf uses an icicle as a telescope and sees Sora, Kristoff and Sven. "It's Sora, Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"They are?" Donald, Goofy and Anna replied.

"Wow, they're really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," said Olaf, turning to Anna.

Anna knew what she has to do. "Help me up, Olaf. Please."

Then, she got up and turned to Donald and Goofy. "Don't worry, guys. I'll take you to Sora."

But Olaf held her down. "No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff," said Anna.

"Why...?" Olaf was confused but he knew why Anna wants to go to Kristoff. "Oh, oh, oh, I know why. There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!"

Before Anna, Olaf, Donald and Goofy goes out to look for Kristoff and Sora, they saw more ice creeping on the ceiling and on the walls.

"Look out!" said Olaf as he, Anna, Donald and Goofy runs down the hallway.

They ran fast as they can until the icy spikes blocked them. "We're trapped," said Olaf.

"It's hopeless!" quacked Donald as he, Goofy, Olaf and Anna attempts to find their way out.

The snowstorm began as Elsa runs as she follows Riku and King Mickey. "Elsa! Hurry!" Riku yelled.

"Come on! We have to warn Sora!" Mickey called.

Then, the heartless appeared in front of them. King Mickey wielded the Star Seeker keyblade and Riku wielded the Way to the Dawn keyblade to defeat the heartless to clear their path. Elsa began to follow them.

Anna, Olaf, Donald and Goofy pushes the window open and the storm blew the panes away.

"Slide, Anna," said Olaf.

They slide down the castle and made it to the bottom. Olaf became a snowball. "We made it!"

Olaf shakes off the snow and follows Anna, Donald and Goofy. Meanwhile, Kristoff, Sven and Sora began fighting through the storm to find Anna and Riku and was unaware of Maleficent's trap. "Come on, buddy, faster," said Kristoff to Sven.

"Hang on, Riku," Sora said to himself.

Anna, Olaf, Donald and Goofy went to the fjords to find Kristoff and Sora.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna.

Then, the wind got stronger and blows Olaf away. "Keep going!"

Anna, Donald and Goofy began fighting through the storm. Kristoff, Sven and Sora rushes past the mangled ship and made up for a lost time. While they ride in the storm, Donald was ahead of Anna and Goofy. "Hurry up, you big palooka!" yelled Donald.

"I don't think she could make it," said Goofy, holding onto Anna.

Donald looked at Goofy and Anna and saw her hands freezing up. They knew they're running out of time. "Hurry!" quacked Donald.

Sora, Kristoff and Sven saw that the ship rises up and slams down when they run past it. Then, the ice began to crack and it went open. Sven jumps over the gap and went into the water. Sora and Kristoff went flying over to the other side.

"Sven!" yelled Sora and Kristoff.

Then, Sven climbs up to the ice chunk, looking wet.

"Good boy," said Kristoff and he follows Sora to find Anna.

Anna, Donald and Goofy struggles in the storm. It was getting stronger. Kristoff and Sora was still unaware of Maleficent's trap and has to find Anna and Riku. Then, they heard Anna.

"Kristoff," Anna said.

"Anna!" yelled Kristoff as he goes to find her and Sora followed.

Elsa helps Riku and King Mickey to find Sora, Donald and Goofy. The storm was even more stronger and the figure was behind them. It was Hans.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" yelled Hans.

Riku and King Mickey knew there's something strange about Hans and was getting suspicious but Elsa looked at Hans. "Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," said Hans, sadly.

Elsa gasped and Riku and King Mickey grew even more suspicious than they know.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white..." Hans continued as Elsa began to look worried. "Your sister is dead... because of you."

Elsa gasped, once again, and knew Hans was right. She fell to her knees and the storm stopped. "Oh no! Riku, this wasn't part of Maleficent's trap!" Mickey said.

"We need to find Sora!" said Riku.

Anna was almost beginning to freeze up and she, Donald and Goofy saw Kristoff and Sora.

"Kristoff," Anna said, shivering.

"Anna," gasped Kristoff as he and Sora goes to Anna.

Before Anna, Donald and Goofy goes to Kristoff and Sora, they heard a sword which is drawn and saw Hans, behind Elsa and in front of Riku and King Mickey.

"Elsa," gasped Anna.

"Riku!" said Sora.

"The King!" Donald and Goofy gasped, looking at Mickey.

Instead of going to kiss Kristoff, Anna rushes to stop Hans from killing Elsa. "No!"

While sacrificing herself, Anna froze to solid ice and the sword shattered into pieces. Hans was knocked away. Elsa saw her frozen sister and was shocked. "Anna!"

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey, seeing Anna, frozen.

"Oh, Anna... no... no, please no," Elsa said as she touches Anna's frozen face. While looking at Anna's face, Elsa bursts into tears and hugs her.

Olaf was shocked to see Anna's frozen body. "Anna?"

"Aw, gosh, Anna knew this would have happened if she saved you," said Mickey, touching Anna's frozen body. "I should have go with them, Elsa. It's my fault."

Elsa wiped her eyes and looks at King Mickey. "Mickey, please, it wasn't your fault. And it's not Sora and Riku's either."

"Elsa knew Riku?" Sora said to himself.

"Well, I have to worry about Master Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete. I wonder what's their next move?" said Mickey.

Then, he heard a laughter. It was Pete with Maleficent and Master Xehanort. "Aw, that was just a sneak preview!" said Pete, looming over King Mickey and Elsa. "Cause this ain't over... not by a long shot!"

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy saw Pete, Master Xehanort and Maleficent.

"But Anna stopped Hans from hurting Elsa," Sora cuts Pete off.

"She could've been killed," said Riku.

"Yeah, Hans was knocked off," said Donald.

"And she saved Elsa," interrupted Goofy.

"Do you think?" said Maleficent, pointing at Hans.

Hans got up on his feet, corrupted by Master Xehanort, was full of darkness. "Cruel and anger turned the prince of the Southern Isles into a vessel," said Pete.

Then, Hans got his own keyblade, the same as Master Xehanort's. King Mickey was shocked to see Hans having his own keyblade. "Oh no! Are you...?"

"Yes," hissed Xehanort. "I made him into a vessel, the same way I did to Terra!"

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I did owe Prince Hans a favor. But, I wanted him to take over Arendelle," said Xehanort.

King Mickey knew Prince Hans, Pete, Maleficent and Master Xehanort needs to stopped. "Sora! Riku and I'll hold off Maleficent and Pete while you, Goofy and Donald stop Hans and Master Xehanort. Kristoff! Olaf! watch Elsa and Anna."

Kristoff nods and Elsa stops them. "Wait! I'll help you!"

Olaf stops Elsa as well. "No. no. no. no. no. It's dangerous, Elsa!"

Riku turns to Elsa and smiles at her. "Elsa, does your heart have the answer?"

Elsa smiles as well and goes with Olaf to protect Anna.

Will Riku and King Mickey defeat Maleficent and Pete? Will Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Prince Hans and Master Xehanort? After Anna's frozen heart thaws, could Anna have a surprise for Sora, Donald and Goofy? Can Elsa have a surprise for Riku and King Mickey?


	8. The Final Battle and The Surprise

Chapter 8: The Final Battle and the Great Thaw/a surprise for Sora and Riku

Sora, Donald and Goofy goes to defeat Prince Hans and Master Xehanort. "Darkness cannot be destroyed. This is where your journey ends, Sora, and the vessel will now fight," said Xehanort as Hans goes closer to Sora, Donald and Goofy, who wielded the keyblade, the staff and the shield, and raises his keyblade and began the fight.

While Sora, Donald and Goofy fights Master Xehanort and Prince Hans, Riku and King Mickey came face to face to Maleficent and Pete. "I'm afraid you're too late. With you and the king out of my way, this world shall be mine to rule."

"Maleficent, don't I get enough of you and Pete?!" said Mickey, wielding the Kingdom Key D keyblade.

"Yes, This is one world I won't let you touch!" Riku said, wielding the Way to the Dawn keyblade.

Maleficent became very angry and prepares to put up a fight. "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" she said as she and Pete summons the heartless to stop Riku and King Mickey. But they defeated them with their keyblades and attacks Maleficent and Pete.

Sora parries Master Xehanort's blows and Donald and Goofy dodges Hans' attacks. Then, Sora pushes Xehanort aside and stabs Hans in the heart with the keyblade. With the stab on the heart, Hans was knocked away and was free from darkness and Master Xehanort's corruption.

Riku and King Mickey watches Sora as he stabs Hans in the heart. "He did it!" said Mickey, watching Sora.

Maleficent and Pete couldn't believe that Sora won the battle. After defeating Hans and Xehanort, Anna's heart began to thaw and Olaf and Kristoff gasped as Anna thaws. Elsa was happy to see her. "Anna?" gasped Elsa, and hugs Anna. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," said Anna.

Sora and Riku was surprised to see Anna alive and so was King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Olaf knew what he just saw. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw..." thought Elsa but knew what she can do to stop the winter. "Love... Of course."

Anna was confused. "Elsa?"

"Love," said Elsa.

Sora, Kristoff and Anna watches as Elsa thaws the winter, along with Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Olaf and Sven. The snow and ice breaks away and forms into a giant snowflake. And with a poof, the icy curse was broken. It was the end of the eternal winter.

"I knew you could do it," said Anna.

Olaf started to melt. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life... and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy," said Elsa as she uses her power to give Olaf a snow cloud.

"My own personal flurry," gasped Olaf, looking at the snow cloud.

Then, they saw Prince Hans, who was free from Master Xehanort's corruption, getting up and Kristoff goes to pound him but Anna stops him and goes to Hans while Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Elsa watches her. "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," said Anna and punches Hans, right square in the face.

They were happy that Elsa and Anna was back together again. Then, King Mickey and Sora saw Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort who is looking at Anna and Elsa and was very cross.

"Gosh, Is that enough for you, Maleficent?" said Mickey.

"Yeah, How do you like that?" Sora said.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love," said Maleficent, turning to Sora and King Mickey.

"But worry not, We will finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" said Xehanort, disappearing to the corridor of darkness with Maleficent and Pete.

After Maleficent, Pete and Master Xehanort retreated, Hans was thrown in the brig. "I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior," said the dignitary.

"Arendelle thanks you, my Lord," said Kai.

Then, the Duke was taken back as well as the thugs. "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could... No? And I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai arrived to see the Duke with the scroll. "I have a message from the Queen. Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown."

"Weselton. It's Weselton!" shouted the Duke.

Anna took Kristoff, who was blindfolded, to show him a surprise. When she took off the blindfold, Kristoff was surprised to see his new sled. "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?" Kristoff was still surprised.

"Yes. And it's the latest model," said Anna.

Kristoff looked at the sled and he doesn't want it. "No. I can't accept this..."

You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," said Anna.

Sven has a medal and Sora, Donald and Goofy was next to the sled.

"I hope you like it, Kristoff," said Sora.

Anna turns to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "And Sora, Elsa and I have something for you, Donald and Goofy for helping me."

"Really?" said Donald.

"What is it?" asked Goofy.

Anna showed Sora, Donald and Goofy the new keyblade called the Diamond Dust, the new ice shield and the new ice staff next to the sled. "Your new weapons."

"WOW!" Sora, Donald and Goofy gasped as they saw the new weapons Elsa created for them.

"What? That's not a thing," Kristoff said.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder... Do you like it?" asked Anna.

Kristoff was happy with the new sled. "Like it? I love it... I could kiss you!"

Then, Kristoff wanted to kiss Anna. "...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd... may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna kissed his cheek. "We may," she said and kisses Kristoff on the lips.

Sora was happy with the new keyblade and Donald and Goofy was happy with the staff and shield that Elsa made.

Meanwhile, Olaf enjoys the summer until he stumbles upon some flowers. When he smells the flowers, he sneezed the carrot off and Sven ate it. Olaf began to look sad but Sven puts his nose back on Olaf's face. He was happy and hugs Sven.

At the castle courtyard, Elsa has something for Riku and King Mickey and she has something for the citizens as well. "Are you ready?"

The citizens cheered and Elsa created a special ice rink. Riku and King Mickey was surprised to see the ice rink created. "Wow! Beautiful ice rink," said Mickey.

"Thank you," said Elsa. Then, she gave Riku and King Mickey some ice skates on their shoes.

"Thanks for the skates, Elsa," said Mickey as he and Riku goes ice skating.

Anna arrived, slipping on ice and Elsa caught her. "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," said Elsa. Then, she created skates on Anna's boots.

Anna was surprised to have skates on her boots. "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska..."

"Come on. Do it," said Elsa, grabbing Anna's hand and helps her skate.

Donald and Goofy, who has their skates on, helps Sora ice skating and Sora has the skates on as well. "Easy! Sora!"

Olaf arrived to help Anna skate. Then, Donald and Goofy skated too well that they crashed into an icy fountain. King Mickey came to see Donald and Goofy who crashed into an icy fountain. "Gosh, That's gotta leave a mark," said Mickey, and everyone laughed.

"Aw, phooey," grumbled Donald.

After they skated, Sora, Donald and Goofy has to go and find seven guardians of light. "Thanks for helping me and Kristoff," said Anna.

"Don't mention it, Anna. Donald, Goofy, we still got to find seven guardians of light," said Sora.

"We'll see you soon and you come here anytime you want," Anna said, and Sora nodded.

Riku and King Mickey had to leave to find Keyblade wielders and Elsa came to see them. "Do you have to go?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that love is the only thing to control your powers," said Riku.

"I know. Thank you for helping me, Riku. And you, too, Mickey," said Elsa.

"Not a problem. Come on, Riku. We still got to find Keyblade wielders," said Mickey.

Sora, Donald and Goofy was at the courtyard, saw a keyhole and he seals it with the keyblade as well as Riku and King Mickey.

THE END.


End file.
